


Because He Is My Partner

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: There were some offenses Roadhog would not tolerate.





	Because He Is My Partner

The door rattled and Mako’s eyes flew open. It had always served him well to be such a light sleeper. He had caught many vermin that had come foolishly on to his property. Instinctively, Mako grabbed his chain hook from it’s resting place beneath his bed. Whoever was stupid enough to interrupt his sleep was going to regret it. 

Mako pushed his considerable girth off the bed as the door creaked open slowly. Despite the mask and the darkness of night, Mako could clearly make out the outline of a hunched over figure in the doorway. The person spoke a little above a whisper. “Sorry for waking ya’, mate.” Mako relaxed when he recognized the voice of his partner, Junkrat.

Even though he was grateful that he didn’t have to deal with midnight raiders, he was still very much annoyed. The idiot knew better then to bother him at night, let alone to pick the lock of his front door and let himself in. Mako turned in the dark and switched on the little lamp he had sitting on top of an empty oil drum he had next to his bed. Whatever the deranged junker wanted, it had better be good. The illumination from the lamp gave Mako a start. Grotesque purple bruises and dried blood covered the young Aussie’s face and exposed chest. His artificial leg looked like it had been snapped off. He was just barely holding himself upright with a metal pole he must have scavenged somewhere. His bombs and his beloved tire were gone.

Junkrat fell against the door frame and laughed weakly. “Ran into a spot of trouble tonight, Roadie. Hope it’s alright if I stay here a bit.” Mako watched as Junkrat started to hobble towards the far corner of the room. The behemoth stepped aside and grumbled. “Take the bed. Can’t sleep anyway.” Junkrat looked up at him. His normal maniacal smile was nowhere to be found. Instead, it looked like the junker was about to fall to pieces any second.

Gaining control of himself, Junkrat forced a pained smile. “Thanks mate, I owe ya’.” He lurched over to the bed and collapsed, making the already taxed bed frame squeal in protest. Mako stared in stunned silence as his partner curled up into a ball and began to shiver. Gripping his chain hook in his muscular hand, Mako turned away from the pathetic sight and headed towards the still opened door. “Going out”. He mumbled as he shut the door behind him. 

He made a beeline for his partner’s current use of transportation, a stolen pickup truck. Mako noticed that the front end grill was smashed in. Junkrat had definitely used it recently. Mako pulled open the driver’s side door. A strong smell of urine and blood filtered through his mask. The front seat was covered in blood. Despite this discovery, Mako climbed in as the battered truck rocked to the side. He shut the door and dropped his chain hook on to the passenger side seat.

The aged junker gripped the wheel and stared blankly ahead. Junkrat had been beaten many times before. The mouthy junker was always getting knocked around. It came with the territory of being a junker. Despite this, the idiot always laughed it off afterwards. But this time was different. Junkrat hadn’t just been beaten. Something far worse had been done to him and Mako had a sick feeling that he knew exactly what had been done. The look on Junkrat’s face said it all. Mako had seen that look before. He had seen it from inexperienced young junkers limping away from the bar’s bathroom. They always had the same broken look on their faces.

On a hunch, Mako opened the glove compartment and rifled through it. Sure enough, he found a crudely drawn map. He recognized Junkrat’s large handwriting. The destination had been circled with one of the junker’s trademark demented smiley faces. The word ‘Score!’ had been scrawled above it. It all became clear to him. Whatever the idiot had been after, he had been caught. 

Mako sat back in the bloodied seat. He didn’t care that Junkrat had been beaten. Hell, on any other day he would have wanted to join in. It was the other thing that vexed him. Mako didn’t mind fighting. He didn’t mind thieving. He didn’t mind killing. But he did mind raping. And he really minded it happening to his partner. Mako’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel in one hand and turned the ignition on with the other. He looked down at the map.

***  
The four junkers sat together drinking beer and laughing in what passed as their living room. A set of bombs and a rip tire lay on the table they were sitting around. The oldest among the quartet was sitting by the window. He wiped some foam off his stubbled upper lip. “Makes me wonder how that rat found out about our stash. Should have asked em’.” A junker with long scraggly brown hair tossed an empty beer bottle behind his back. “I think his mouth was a bit busy there, boss.”

The blonde junker chimed in. “That fucker is lucky we let him live. He won’t be showing up here anytime soon. Not unless he liked it.” The youngest of the four jeered. “Oh, he enjoyed himself alright! He was quivering like a little bitch!” The oldest one took a swig off his beer and adjusted his crotch. “Not a faggot like that root rat, but that was a nice piece of tight ass.” 

The junker’s lustful chuckle was cut off abruptly as a meaty arm crashed through the window and grabbed the man around the neck. The remaining men jumped up in shock as the intruder smashed through the wall. The youngest one shouted. “It’s the Hog!” Mako took a quick mental inventory of his prey before slamming the oldest junker’s skull into the table, killing him. The other three scattered as he loomed over the dead body.

The blonde one pulled a machete out from his side and flew at his aggressor. Mako caught the blade with his opened fist. Even though the blade had cut deeply into his flesh, he felt no pain as he grabbed the weapon from his attacker’s hands. The blonde junker stood in stupefied shock as Mako swung the machete across his neck. Blood sprayed as the junker fell to the ground, twitching. The brown haired one ran for a gun that was displayed on the wall, but Mako was faster on the draw.

Slinging out his chain hook, he aimed for the rapist’s midsection. He swung and the junker screamed in agony as the hook sliced through his back and severed his spine. Mako pulled and the hook came loose with a sickening wet crack. He turned towards the last surviving junker. The youngest of the quartet sat on his knees, quaking in terror. “P-p-p-please…” He stammered.

Mako cocked his head to the side before leaning down, just mere inches from the begging man’s face. “Like a little bitch, huh?” The man’s mouth gaped as Mako smashed his over sized fists into the man’s head. There was a sharp crack before the junker sank to the floor, dead. His rage satisfied, Mako went to working ripping the ramshackle farmhouse apart. It didn’t take him long before he made a discovery. Under the floorboards, he found what Junkrat had wanted so badly. A crate full of chemicals. He didn’t understand what any of them were, but he guessed that they were perfect for bomb making. Without another thought, he hoisted the crate from its resting place and loaded it onto the bed of the truck.

Mako was set to drive off when he remembered something. He climbed out of the truck and reentered the farmhouse. There, on the floor, lay Junkrat’s beloved explosive links and rip tire. He bent down and reached for them.

***  
Sunlight flooded the room as Mako threw the door open. Junkrat was still curled up on the bed. It didn’t look like he had moved or slept since Mako’s departure. Junkrat made an effort to sit up as his partner approached the bed. Without saying a word, Mako set the bombs and the rip tire on the ground in front of his partner. Junkrat said nothing as he stared down in shock at his previously lost possessions.  


Mako picked some dried flecks of blood off his palm as he mumbled. “Scores been settled. Chems are in the back of the truck if you want em’.” He turned and walked towards the door. His massive stomach was growling and he wanted to eat breakfast. On his way out, he heard Junkrat’s voice crack. “I can always count on you, mate.”


End file.
